


C.5

by AlfalfaPeep



Category: bts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfalfaPeep/pseuds/AlfalfaPeep
Kudos: 2





	C.5

  
  
如留在床头的便签写的那样，厨房里保温着牛奶和三明治。揉着依旧酸痛的腰部，习惯起床沐浴的人只松松垮垮裹着睡衣，无所谓锁骨胸膛露了大片，一边打哈欠一边随手将便签纸放在一旁。  
朴智旻慵懒地倚在橱柜边，勾着寡淡的笑意接听电话。  
「喂。宝贝。」  
  
电话那头的少年很抱歉地告诉他，今晚有临时演出，之后还有应酬。不能像往常一样陪他去玩了。  
「那你忙，我没事。我昨晚熬夜到很晚，今天在家睡觉。」  
  
听了这话，那边的声音才放松不少。便只再叮嘱了朴智旻几句，在后者的要求下依依不舍地挂断了。  
  
现在已经是下午两三点钟了。身体上的不适经过十来个小时的睡眠已经没有那么明显，但内里却总压抑着些什么，只愈发懒散乏力。所以哪怕三明治看起来很可口的样子，朴智旻也实在没有胃口去吃。  
他夹了几个抱枕到沙发处，将自己裹进毯子里，并调大了客厅的空调。有人约着去喝酒也推掉，抱起平板玩起了搁置许久的游戏。  
  
约莫是傍晚的时候，门口便有人在开锁了。彼时的小少爷已经又眯了一觉，被室内过低的气温冻醒了，糯米团子正浑浑噩噩地缩在毛毯里不想动弹。  
金硕珍工作忙，向来不会很早回家。有时候蹦迪到午夜的朴智旻回家时都还能在门口鞋柜里发现金硕珍的拖鞋。  
  
进门的第一件事是调高室内温度。看着裹着毯子坐起身盯着自己的人，金硕珍轻声解释道：  
「会着凉的。」  
  
听话地抿抿嘴，朴智旻把下巴放在沙发背上，语气也因此变得如幼童般软软糯糯：  
「是回来给我做晚饭的吗？」  
看到哥哥勾着溺爱的微笑走近，小少爷便变本加厉地拉住哥哥的袖子撒娇：「我一直饿到现在。哥哥。」  
  
金硕珍微怔：「你没有看到我留的便签？厨房里有……」  
「那个怎么比得上哥哥做的菜好吃？」  
朴智旻凑近了些，几乎腻进自家哥哥怀里，一边略显轻佻地勾着眼梢问道：  
「……哥哥都把我晾在这一整天了，不该有点表示吗？」  
  
低头一笑，金硕珍垂眸问道：  
「那智旻想吃什么？」  
得到让步后的小少爷又笑成了小朋友，卖乖道：  
「哥哥做什么我就吃什么。」  
  
带着挂在自己身上的小孩走进厨房，金硕珍打开冰箱瞧了瞧，皱皱眉又将门关上。  
「家里没什么新鲜蔬菜了，现在去买还来得及吗？」  
  
看到金硕珍很认真地在询问并作势要去摸口袋里的车钥匙，朴智旻默默抿唇，嘴边扬起浅浅的弧度：  
「先别急啊哥哥。你先告诉我。」  
  
明澈的双眼微微睁大，金硕珍静等着自家弟弟的下文。  
而后者嗔怪地皱眉瞪着水亮的眼睛，似乎在埋怨哥哥的欲盖弥彰或是迟钝。他往前稍凑了凑，金硕珍怕他站不稳，便很自然地将人圈进怀里。  
  
朴智旻顺势按上哥哥的肩膀，抬眸带些失落地低声问：  
「……不打算解释一下昨晚的事吗？」  
说完，他又换作一副泫然欲泣的模样，埋头缩在哥哥怀里闷声道：「我到现在都还在疼呢。」  
  
「……」  
眼皮轻跳，金硕珍伸出手意欲抚摸怀中人略显苍白的面颊，却又堪堪停住，只留下蜻蜓点水般的触感。  
「对不起。」  
  
伸出小手揪住哥哥整齐漂亮的领带，猝不及防地把人拉近到距离几乎为零。小少爷再度抬起委屈无辜的眼睛，直勾勾地盯着斯人道：  
「那哥哥打算怎么负责？」  
  
心跳整齐地缓了一拍，耳边只剩下嗡嗡声。  
「……你想我怎么负责？」  
不断流散的理智只够让金硕珍再清楚地说出这一句话。  
  
就着这过近的距离，朴智旻伏在金硕珍耳边开口。  
……口型足够明显，出声却只是气息，迷离勾人：  
  
「上我。」  
  
  
  
  
被整个抱起放在落地橱柜上激吻时，朴智旻身上还松散挂着几乎曳地的毛毯。  
其间金硕珍一直使手护着朴智旻的腰背，挡去硬物碰撞的疼痛之时，也顺势在其线条性感的背部暧昧游走。  
被亲吻锁骨时，朴智旻抑制不住地发出诱人的哼声，使得作恶之人愣了片刻，随后便又去寻他灵巧柔软的舌尖。  
  
情至浓时。分离时犹带出浅浅银丝，不等人喘气，金硕珍又抬起下巴狠狠攫取一遍，随即便直接将人拦腰抱上楼去钻进自己的卧室。  
宽大的家居服已经被随意扯下，朴智旻软软地挂在金硕珍身上，乖乖撑开双腿由他做扩张。润滑剂在进出时带出淫乱的水声，被开发着的身体也变得愈发敏感。  
从喉咙里挤出猫儿般的低吟，情迷的人儿意识紊乱地唤道：  
「哥哥……哥哥……」  
  
喘着粗气扯开腰带，金硕珍的眼神难得地溢满了过于明显的情绪。欲望几乎随时要撕裂开来倾撒出去，他低下头爱怜地亲吻身下人的嘴角，嗓音嘶哑：  
「……记得你昨晚叫我什么吗？」  
微微睁眼，朴智旻勾紧了金硕珍的脖子，亦哑着声音唤：  
「硕珍……」  
  
「金硕珍……唔……！」  
……  
虽说昨夜喝酒喝到不省人事，行事到最后还被干得昏了过去断了片，朴智旻还是依稀回忆起一些琐碎片段。  
……不同于彼时的急躁，金硕珍的动作不急不缓，恰到好处的力度间也夹杂着许多熟稔的技巧，甚至还能分神在自己心仪的各处留下缠绵温柔的吻。  
  
——游刃有余的同时，也存在致命的诱惑力。  
……  
「硕珍……哈啊……」  
当他心仪的集合在他温存的漩涡里失控，发出承受不来的撒娇声时，他会在他的宝贝的额头上留下安抚性的亲吻，然后温声道：  
「是我。」  
  
  
  
  
……  
「哥哥……」  
几度云雨耗光了小少爷好不容易存起来的体力。他懒懒地侧身伏在金硕珍身上，在哥哥紧实的上臂内侧画圈圈。  
「……你是什么时候开始，对我产生这种想法的？」  
  
异样情绪从眉眼间一闪而逝，金硕珍淡笑道：  
「昨晚。」  
「……就昨晚？」  
  
停顿了片刻，无谓地咯咯一笑，朴智旻伸手抚摸哥哥白嫩的胸膛：「那就是趁人之危咯？」  
捉住作恶的小手，金硕珍翻过身，很轻易地将软绵绵的猫儿抵在身前。他为身下人整理着额顶乱发，嘴边微笑带了丝痞气：  
「……你明明有在诱惑我。」  
  
「那也能怪我么？」  
再度用双腿勾住哥哥的腰，朴智旻故作委屈：「最后被迫被动的人可是我哦。」  
金硕珍无奈勾唇，俯首亲了亲他：「好。怪我。」  
  
「算是你情我愿的话，这可就是第二次了，哥哥。」  
伸手勾住哥哥的后颈，朴智旻眯眸轻声道：  
「我们是兄弟，可不是炮友。」  
  
「……当然不是。」  
眼底暗了暗，金硕珍不带情绪地继续微笑：  
「你是我的弟弟。一直都是。」  
  
「那……」  
却不等人续言，金硕珍蓦地挺身狠狠一撞。看着失神的人，他勾唇，笑意里是捉狭和显见的欲求：  
  
「那就再来一次。」  
  
  
  



End file.
